Underneath the Underneath
by writer of yuri
Summary: Naruto, the best nin of Konoha, as he uses his katanas he easily ripps through the flesh of other hidden villages, he has killed hundreds of nins, there are many fight scenes, every battle scene is as gory as it gets, this story is very gory.
1. SS Rank Mission

**Underneath the Underneath**

I don't own Naruto, it would be nice tho.

**chapter 1.SS-RANK MISSION**

It was Naruto in his youth, he wasn't wearing his Anbu mask for his mission. In his right hand was his anbu mask with the face of the Kyuubi looking as if it were coming at you. His vest if you would call it that, only covered up to the beginning of his pants and covered nothing of his arms, it had so many pockets it would put Kakashi to shame (most pockets can't be seen). He had dark brown pant's on that looked as if they were black. Covering up from the beginning of his wrist to below his elbows were two armbands that flexed in any direction that his arm went in.

The medical tape that covered up some places here and there were tightly but lazily wrapped around the armband to offer a little more protection and style to his already cool look. The same thing was done to the two leg bands that covered everything on the front of his leg from below his knee to his ankles, the tape was the same color as Kakashi's hair.

He had a large shuriken and two katanas slinged over his right shoulder and back and a third one at his waist ready to be unsheathed with his hand on the hilt of "The Resurrecters Blade", the blade that could bring the dead back to life and rivals all other blades of "darkness." The Kyuubi's blade.

The other blades that are the reason why he was on this mission had across it a picture of the demon trapped in the sword, "The Phantom of Shadow's Blade", another legendary blade that aloud the user to travel through solid matter, and turn invisible, that demon was the "Phoenix."

A "bonus" objective if you called it that, thats how Naruto refers to it at this point. This sword was of a greater importance at the moment of time, but it wasn't of his missions main priority, the last owner of the sword was "acquaintances" with his target, so both had to fall before the anbu's rath. This sword had a picture of another well known creature, the creature that could only look at you in the eyes and your dead within a split second, "The Tetsruga", the most powerful of all the "dark" blades. It had the power to even rival the strongest of all the legendary demon blades.

His other weapons of choice were two gray and red colored chakra depleting brass knuckles only that these knives had a minor tinkering done to them to outmaneuver and outclass any other knuckle knife known to existence.

The demon child had taken so many lives in his young life that all of his enemies referred to him as the "Demon Child of Kings" or "Demon Child" for short.

(AN) Naruto the Demon Child of Kings at this point of time is being described in a third person point of view, in later chapters(there will be later chapters unless i get the computer taken away or if i'm with my gf ;) there will be much gore, and some lemon, i will write to my hearts content and i will include every detail that comes to my youthful head, i will not hold back any great ideas, oh yea before i continue writing i want you all to know that i will accept some well defined flame but not a lot,meaning that if your going to diss my writing, you have to have some backup examples. The reason im talking, i'm perfectly fine with my own ideas but like me sometimes others like to give the authors some more 'ideas' on what to do next. i need some more ideas if any of you want to help, if you don't thats fine, but i like everyones opinion () ok back to the story

At this point in time Naruto was on his way back to Konoha report his mission as a success, but he couldn't stop thinking of what he had to do in order to complete his above suicidal mission, if the missions could be harder than S-Rank then this would be classified as an SS-Rank mission.

The great Demon Child nearly lost his life and possibly more if he had failed, in his mind he had _failed_ , he lost close friends because he couldn't save their lives, if he had just killed him sooner and not tried to show-off he wouldn't have lost them,...if only.

Draped over his shoulder was non other than the corpse of one of his closest friends, Konohomaru. Naruto was 21 while Konohomaru was 16, the mission was simple, take a genin team to track down and capture any Rogue Nins, but what the genins didn't know was that the mission was actually to test how much they had all advanced in the course of time since the genin exams,...they all past with flying colors.

The one that was still alive was non-other than Hyuuga Hanabi, the sister to the one and only Hyuuga Hinata, or she was... (AN, the second hottest of all the characters in the Naruto series if you don't count a female Kyuubi, is Hinata, shes the hottest in the series if you open up your eyes and see her for what she is and does, plus she's just plain hot did your see the episode at the waterfall, now that was some major stuff)

only that now that some years have past Hinata is not the shy and timid little girl that let others walk all over her, she was Hinata Uzumaki. (AN i was planning on ending the chappy right here but i decided against, only because i think this chappy needs to be longer, but enough of me talking, back to the story yet again)

Naruto was married to Kyuubi no Kitsune and Hinata-chan (AN, even though in the Naruto series their not aloud to marry until their 18 and only aloud 1 wife but what-ever who's complaining)

She was now not afraid of blood and killing, she has become one of the strongest ninja alive at this point of time, she could take on Neji and Hanabi with one hand on a bad hair day if you know what i mean ()

but she was still a very nice and well thought of person who happens to be wife to the strongest shinobi of all the great hidden villages.

Kyuubi or as Naruto refers to her "Kyuue-chan" with an almost seductive ending to the chan.

(Ki oo e)

The Demon Child or as his wives refer to him " dobey", and Hinata-chan as "Hina-chan with

(Dough be)(He na)

the same seductive ending.

Naruto couldn't get the image of how Konohomaru and his teammate died, they died an honorable death, they died knowing who their killer was and how they died ...died knowing they proved them selves and did everything in their power to help their friends in need.

(Flashback)

The Hokage request your permission Konohomaru-sama

unhhhh, it's fucking 5 in the morning.

I am sorry but orders are orders.

Yea yea yea, what ever, (he then starts to shake a very sleepy and groggy (get name of Konohomaru friend who is a girl)

mmmm, stop i didn't get any sleep last night, your stamina is crazy you know that Kono-kun.

Thats great and all but i got to go or the Hokage is going to kill me, yea your probably right.

(at this point the Anbu member gets so bored he just teleports his ass the hell out of there)

Hokage-sama the genin team is here to see you as requested. Hahaha thats a good one Hina-chan... huh someone say something...!?

The anbu restated what he had said and a look of pure satisfaction couldn't help but to creep up and give the Hokage a smirk that would put Sasuke to shame.

You wanted to see us Hokage-sama. Yes I have a mission for you, there are some rouge nins that are becoming a nusince to a small village located in Snow-Country, they want us to hunt them down and eliminate them, this is a high B-Rank mission, do you think you can handle it?

(AN, flashback is over)

Why did i have to activate it, i could have killed them all with their own arms, I COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED THEM!!!!!! I'm sorry Konohomaru and Iminaro...

(m in ar o)

The words were spoken in such a quiet and tone void of any emotion accept regret and uder sadness.

Time Skip

(A few hours Later)

Stop! (pause) State Your Name! (pause) And! (pause) Your Reason For Coming To Konoha! the two jounin guarding the gate bellowed with an unknown tone of loudness not even the "dobe" knew.

I am Naruto Uzumaki,...your Hokage...

(AN, ooh a cliffy, lol i always wanted to do that. In the next chappy of my very first fanfic story ever, It will deal with what happened in his mission and what it took to get the legendary blades. You'll also find out what the demon trapped in the "Tetsruga" is. But i can't wait till i let you all in on some fascinating news that's just begging to be revealed.

The title of this story "Underneath the Underneath", if you look closely you will tell that I have deceived Konohomaru, you must see what is underneath, also along with Naruto's pockets, you can't see them but you can't assume their not their. I want you all to look closely and see if you can spot any more details that could go along with my title in this chappy or others, i warn you some will be tricky and deceiving, some may be minor, some may lead to the end of someones life...

(what i mean to say is look for anything that goes along with my story title)

**(VERY IMPORANT NEWS RIGHT HERE) **

"The Golden Fox", that story was so awesome, it dealt with sword battles like the one i'm writing right now. After reading that story it got me thinking on ideas for a FanFic of my own. I did not copy that story, I just used it as...a 'springboard' if you will.

I highly recommend that you all read that story, it deals with Naruto having a 'preciouse' person of his kidnapped by an army that wants her as a bargaining chip to get the leader of a legendary clan to teach his army in the way of their samurai sword style, but Naruto gets so pissed off he runs half-way round the world and kills a few hundred nins in a bloody, gruesome battle that he alone had fought in, it was some few hundred nins vs Naruto, the strongest or second strongest being on the entire earth, he had the power to rival even the Kyuubi's, it was so** freaking awesome!!!!!** Read and find out what else that author has up his sleeve, **HE ROCKS!!!!! **

I have been kind enough to leave all my youthful readers a translation of everything that i have youthfully come up with, almost all the names and Jutsu you have read and will read where invented in my head, i made them up and no body else, except maybe a few, but whatever.

I thought that some of you might get a little confused on who is who so i made this list below, as i reveal more of the 9 great demon swords names, their demons and their wielders, then the longer this list will grow. lol.

If you all will do the following, I understand that in this fanfic their will be a lot of wielders of these 9 Legendary Demon Blades, these names include the wielder of the blade, the blades name and the demon trapped in that blade and what kind of demon it is, the information below will give you all the details you need to know from this point of time.

(Read below to find out who is who in this FanFic)

The Resurrecters Blade – ability to bring the dead back to life and has the ability to rival any force of darkness

Kyuubi - Demon inside of Resurrecters Blade - The Fox Queen/ Queen of Demons

Naruto - Wielder of Resurrecters Blade

Phantom of Shadows Blade - gives the wielder the ability to travel through solid matter and turn invisible

- Demon inside of Phantom of Shadows Blade - The Phoenix King

- Wielder of Shadows Blade - Find out in later chappies

The Tetsruga - has the ability of all the swords of darkness and some extra ones, can rival even the Resurrecters Blade (read on and find out in about extra ones in later chappies)

- Demon inside of Tetsruga - find out in later chappies - Basilisk

- Wielder of Tetsruga - Find out in later chappies

All information above that states "find out in later chappies" means that the information that is not given to you now will be revealed to you in the next chappie or in a later time period. All information above that has no answer means that you will soon find out what it means in do time.

This chapter has 2230 words in it, oh yea!!


	2. Revelations and Guilt

**Underneath the Underneath**

**i**_****_**dont own naruto, it would be awsome cause its awsome.  
**

**chapter 2.Revelations and Guilt**

(Flashback)

The Demon Child had just finished kicking the dead nin off his sword, bodies and limbs were scattered everywhere. Naruto had activated his bloodline limit.

(AN, lol pretty sweet huh)

Naruto's eyes turned to a gray pupil with a purple outlining where the gray left off and a blue background, combined with the Kyuubi's power, the eyes were slits, that is only level 1 of his ability.

Everything was seemed so slow, the eye aloud him to calculate how long it would take to hit an enemy how much force to throw a shuriken at a certain angle and still do maximum damage, it made him powerful, fast and agile.

KATON-RAEMERROR, 3 nins arms and legs just slipped right off their body, (the way that someone gets cut in half in movies and their body parts slowly fall off the body)

(ray me ror)

(Flashback in a Flashback, LOL)

**Come Here Kit.**

What do you want, I was sleeping!

**I want you to try a combination of your Katon-Raemerror and Futon-Limerane**

(lim er rane

oooh is this going to be a new jutsu?! (Runs around in some abnormal circle)

**(Sweat-dropps) **

Katon-raemerror and Futon-limerane!! All of a sudden a bright red light shot out of Narutos mouth and then Naruto pulled the hilt out of his mouth, but it didn't disappear or disperse, it merely stayed in a whip like form, their was fire in the middle of the whip and air on the outside quickly rotating to keep the fire inside.

**Just as i though, pick up your whip and add more chakra to it and then strike that tree.**

Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and had him throw him in the air and fly down to the tree, the tree had a big hole through it and it was burning where the whip went through.

Holy Crap, that was awesome. Believe it.

**It was awesome, but i said to stop saying "believe it" that was our deal or did you forget that already?**

Oh yea, sorry

**As long as you keep enough chakra in the whip, the whip will never die, you can add as much chakra to the whip as you like, the more you add the longer it last and the more damage it does. If you practice enough you can change it from a whip to a sword, or to a spear or anything you desire.**

Naruto feints from learning such a powerful jutsu that's so fing awesome.

(AN, Both Flashbacks Are over and

back to the present

where we left off just that now it's a few hours later)

Naruto finds him-self once again looking at his ceiling, just that this time it's not his old apartment. He's looking out the window of the Yondaime Complex or as everybody refers to it "The Uzumaki Complex", much like the way the Uchiha and Hyuuga have complexes.

(A few more

hours later)

Everybody made room for those who made it back from the mission, Naruto and his clones and Hanabi. With Konohomaru over the real Naruto's shoulder and Iminaro being carried by a clone, Hanabi was badly injured and in need of medical attention, she was being carried by 3 clones so they could be easy on her broken body.

Everybody could see how badly shaped their Hokage's clothes were and assumed that he had already healed from his wounds, but some wounds never heal...

As the survivors walked down to the hospital many of the towns people couldn't help but wonder who could do this to a Hyuuga and their Hokage and then kill 2 comrades, everybody saw Naruto's clothes and said "if they did that to him, i wonder what he did to them."

Time Skip

(Two Weeks Later)

If any body has any last words to say before this ceremony in memorial of Konohomaru and Iminaro, speak now or for ever hold your peace.

You were a good friend, you would always called me boss(places a picture of them doing Sexy no Jutsu together on the grave) The Demons Child then starts to cry to him self silently.

The person that cried the hardest, his girl friend and wife to soon be.

Naruto crosses out some names on the top of the S-Class Missing Nin List and can't help but to stare at the name of one particular Uchiha, who' s name had long since been crossed off, Naruto decided to not hold back anything in his 3rd fight against Sasuke, Naruto rammed his rasengan straight through Sasuke.

Flashback

Right punch, left left left uppercut, Sasuke blocked everything with ease.

Then in the mist of the battle a sound nin drops dead, there are bodies all over Sound Village, a clash of metal and a spray of blood meets an unsuspecting sound nin in the throat. A konoha nin is lying on his stomach dying of blood loss, another had 3 shuriken and a kunai lodged in his chest and back. Is that the best you have 'dobe', your going to die just as your precious Tsunade did by my hands.

I hate to disappoint you but i brought her back to life, Sasgay-kun.

Any nin in the vicinity couldn't help but to either laugh or smirk at the remark.

A Konoha nin met his demise at doing so.

Rrr you'll pay for that Sasuke, Naruto makes a few thousand clones and they go on a rampage killing all enemy nins in their path. Sasuke copied Narutos move and the screams of many nins dying met everyones ears. Then Naruto said enough games lets start this, they both released the jutsu and the clones all poofed away, with all the smoke from the clones, both unsheathed their swords and a ferocious cling of strike after strike could be heard miles away.

Katon-Ryuuka no Jutsu Sasuke yelled while jumping high in the air to doge one of Narutos attacks, Naruto parried the blow with one of his Suiton-Water Wall no jutsu, the wall stopped the attack but Naruto could still feel the heat of the flame against his body.

Since Sasuke had to only shoot the huge ass flame at Naruto he still had time to fall from the sky and rush Naruto, while Naruto had to wait till the attack stopped. When the attack was over Sasuke yelled Katon-Fire Dragon Bullet no Jutsu, each bullet of fire hit naruto dead on all over his body.

As sasuke was recovering from the attack and the amount of chakra he put into that attack, he felt more killing intent that he will ever feel in his emo life, more chakra was finding it's way in front of Sasuke before it took shape of a giant fox and roared into his face. Naruto now has control over 6 tails and his level 5 bloodline limit, Dreagon Ability.

(Dray gon, not dra gon)

Narutos eyes were now slitted and the pupil was a dark pink with purple outlining where the dark pink ends and the cold hearted purple begins. The colors had the right amount of each color in them and enough chakra to make them seem even deadly to the eyes of a basilisk.

**Prepare to die Sasgay, because i will kill you!!**

(AN, this is pretty cool isn't it, the Kyuubi has a some control over Naruto but not a lot, Naruto can only control 6 tails at this point, but activating his bloodline ability to level 5 at the same time is a risk he was willing to take to bring back the Uchiha.)

At this point Sasuke just lost his cool and activated his bloodline limit to it's fullest and activated lvl. 2 Curse Seal. (Sasuke thoughts) Holy shit how the hell did he get a fucking bloodline ability, and since when could that 'dobe' use 6 tails and not be taken over.

Naruto now had the ability to turn him self into pure energy and pass through what ever he felt like, his powers increased 50 fold and he could see everything almost as if he had paused it and then waited a moment until he unpaused it and then immediately paused it again, thats how slow everything was to naruto at that moment Another ability his bloodline limit has it can duplicate any bloodline ability thats concentrated hard enough on. Meaning if naruto wants the sharingan all he has to do is concentrate on Sasuke's eyes and he has the ability also until he deactivates it.

Narutos chakra was now a mixture of both red and black,

(AN, lol the song red to black is pretty good)

chakra was seeping from everywhere, Naruto made his whip, he decided to call it Demon's Vines. He added so much chakra to it the whip could last for years (remember pending on the amount of chakra you put into it gives the whip more time to last before it fades away, also helps make the whip stronger and able to transform into other things faster and easier.

Naruto started slashing around with his whip killing all the nins who had been careless enough to come into 'their' designated fighting ground. Sasuke was pretty amazed at his new ability, good thing i have some tricks up my sleeve also. Sasuke then added much of his chakra to the blade, the blade was still no match for his 'Resurrecters Blade' but it could stand a chance against 'Demon's Vines'.

The battle began once again, the sound was fighting a losing battle, Sasuke still had a lot of chakra and was fairing pretty well against Demon Child's Vines. Sasuke soon found out that if you strike the vines they send a force of wind, the same wind to keep the fire inside the blade.

Sasuke used this to his advantage, he struck Narutos Demon Blade so hard with all the chakra he put into his blade that all the wind on the dobe's blade had to travel to his blade, the vine quickly dispersed all it's energy, and Sasuke was very dizzy and dazed. Naruto took that to his advantage and yelled Suiton-Water Prison Jutsu to capture the dizzy Sasuke, but Sasuke had used a clone instead, Naruto immediately heard the sound of birds chirping and looked up to see a pissed off and a little queezy sasuke holding his left hand and preparing a chidori. Naruto took the time to create a Rasengan in each of his hands since he didn't need clones to make them for him anymore. Sasuke saw this and his eyes shot up but quickly came back down to their hateful glares.

This is going to hurt, Sasuke put all of the chakra he had into that single chidori hoping that he could knock out Naruto and finish the fight fast. Naruto saw this and smirked, when Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other they each yelled Rasengan! Chidori! The clone immediately poofed away and Sasuke felt tired and then he heard Naruto scream at the top of his lungs, RASENGAN!!! Sasuke had a big hole in the bottom left side of his back.

Naruto didn't put enough force into the attack to kill him, just wound him severely. Sasuke had to release the Curse Seal and his Sharingan in a painful way, forcefully.

Sasuke had absolutely almost no chakra left, he was left dazed and confused once again.

This time Sasuke said "this time Sasuke didn't look so cool or feel as confident as he did all those years ago at the 'Valley of the End'.

Naruto was so fast Sasuke couldn't even see where Naruto had been. Naruto has now been waiting in the shadows of the battlefield waiting until time actually caught up to him, all of a sudden Sasuke went flying, (Naruto's thoughts)Damn finally i hit him like 10 minutes ago and now he starts flying though all those trees and rocks, am i really that fast?

Sasuke was out cold, hell he was probably in a coma, The Demon Child didn't really care for that, he was just happy he got his friend back. Naruto made some thousand clones to guard Sasuke with their life or die trying. Naruto the Demon Child decided the fight went on long enough, naruto made 2 whips this time and started slaughtering the sound nins mercilessly, along with any missing nin or other village shinobi who got in his way.

Ahhhhhh, slash, side swish and to finish it off Katon-Flame Blowing Jutsu, all the nins that Naruto had just injured or killed where now a flaming pile of burning flesh.

Blood is spurting everywhere, nins have huge ass holes through them, and Naruto decides to try out another new move, Katon-Karaku no Jutsu. Naruto saw in amazement as the Rock nin was torn to pieces as the new move carved the nin into pieces. His arm was dangling with multiple hits that had penetrated his entire body and went though him killing anybody who happened to be behind him for a long distance.

(AN, Karaku no Jutsu shoots fire in the shape of whatever you want it to shoot, if you end the jutsu with a tiger, it means your shooting fire in the shape of a kunai at your enemies, if its a ray symbol then it's shuriken, each hand symbol shoots something else.)

When the battle was close to finishing Naruto decided to use his Demon's Blade to finish off any enemy nin still fighting, by the end of the battle, Naruto and the surviving allies from Konoha, Snow, and Mist were bathed in blood, any nin who surrendered met a fate not even Itachi could give you with his Mangekou.

End of Flashback

That was 2 years ago. Naruto said to no one in particular.

Naruto then glances at the clock.

Cusso!!

I'm going to be late, oh their going to kill me.

(30 Minutes Later)

Naruto where the hell have you been, we've been waiting here for half an hour now?

Sorry i was having a flashback. He put on one of his grins while doing what every boy does in an embarrassing or difficult situation, we rub the back of our necks and sit down where it's not going to be troublesome. Lol it's at those times that guys either want their girl friend to come with them or to be alone with their thoughts, either one.

This time was no different, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and pulled up a chair and hid behind the menu. It helped him to hide from his wives who where as usual pestering him to bring them to the mall or something, whatever girls want...

Even though Naruto wanted to go to the movies because thats what guys like to do, go to the movies or watch T.V. and play video games (Half Life 2), but what his girls want always come first because if their not happy your not happy.

(45 Minutes Later)

Ok were here, everybody out of the car, come on wake up.

Mmmm, not yet i'm sleepy.

Yea me to so just...

She never got to complete her sentence.

I guess were staying here for a while Naruto once again said to himself.

(2 Hours Later)

ahhhh, i feel better now, what do guys want to do. Hinata said in a cute little way after waking up from a nap.

Oh so you two decided to finally wake up, because since you two were sleeping i had to watch the surroundings so we don't get killed in our sleep. I feel like sleeping now or just sitting here.

Oh i'm sorry Nary-kun. But your still coming.

(nar e)

You can't make me, i'm staying right here until i get some rest, Naruto protested.

Fine, but make some Bunshins so we can all sleep. Said Kyuubi

Fine.

(AN, as our little youthful nins sleep a plot is being thought up by some who aren't all that youthful.

Damn it, who did that, now i have to clean up their mess they caused in snow country! A very powerful shinobi bellowed from his chair in his lair.

How did he manage to kill them, he killed two of the strongest shinobi alive to day along with a few hundred of our nins. Said the powerful shinobi's right hand man. Kabuto.

We attack in two days, prepare my armies. It was said with an evil smile.

As you wish. Kabuto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

(Two Days Later)

Hokage-sama the front lines request your assistance we are under attack!!!

Hai.

Naruto immediately created two Demon Vines and started killing all the sound, rock, lightning and missing nins in his path.

All the Konoha nins saw in amazement as their hokage cut down any opposition in his path. Nin after nin fell before his might, each nin that was kicked off his whip or cut in half raised the amount of nins that fell before the Demon Child.

Katon-Raemerror, the flame shot out of the hokage's mouth, as long as the fire is moving and chakra is being used the flame will become deadly thin, if Naruto moves his mouth the fire moves in that direction, many nins have met their demise by this technique and so did the squad of chunnin lvl nins who had just happened to come into contact with it. The squad leader's legs never landed with the upper part of the body, the other four nins were brutally cut into pieces with a combination of the Raemerror and the whip.

When every body thought the battle was almost over, the actual army came forth from the forest after watching their scouts being decimated.

All the anbu who were guarding the outskirts of the forest where now dead or dying. Naruto immediately made a few thousand clones and ran into the heart of the new army and cut down the commander, he didn't even see Naruto make a rasengan and shove it though his chest, the Sound nin was dead before he hit the ground. Naruto then activated a genjutsu making about 70 Rock and Lightning nins see their darkest nightmares, each one tasted the Resurrecter's Blade's rath.

Konoha forces were in need of some reinforcements because their was another shinobi their who had the power to fair in a match with their Hokage, the wielder of Murales Demon Blade, the Demon Amori.

AN, man i need a brake because i just wrote 2 chappies in 1 and a half days, my head hurts with all these ideas, you know sitting down typing a story since 7 in the morning to like 9 at night really hurts, but i'm not complaining, no, not at all...

In the next chapter their will be more fights and Naruto will get a new nickname, a name he earned, and their might be a little lemonade in a few chapters, if you know what i mean.;)

If your going to continue reading my stories please listen to the following music, it helped me think of ideas and if you read it while listening to some of these songs, the battles seem all the better.

All of these songs are by three days grace-

OverratedDrownTime of DyingAre You Ready

(favorite)

There are many many more songs done by this band (this is my favorite band) but those are my favorite songs done by them, you might recognize some of the songs they've done, they include

Animal I've BecomeI Hate Everything About YouPain

**every single song done by that band rocks!!!!**

Please Read everything i have to say theres more below the names that you need to know!!

(Read below to find out who is who in this FanFic)

The Resurrecters Blade – ability to bring the dead back to life and has the ability to rival any force of darkness

Kyuubi - Demon inside of Resurrecters Blade - The Fox Queen/ Queen of Demons

Naruto - Wielder of Resurrecters Blade

Phantom of Shadows Blade - gives the wielder the ability to travel through solid matter and turn invisible

- Demon inside of Phantom of Shadows Blade - The Phoenix

- Wielder of Shadows Blade - Find out in later chappies

The Tetsruga - has the ability of all the swords of darkness and some extra ones, can rival even the Resurrecters Blade, gives the wielder unimaginable amounts of power and chakra.

- Demon inside of Tetsruga - find out in later chappies - Basilisk

- Wielder of Tetsruga - Find out in later chappies

Murales Blade - self confidence in any sign of danger, ability to stay focused, increases ability to think straight and come up with strategy nicknamed "Morales Blade"

Amori - Demon inside of Murales Blade - find out in next chapter

(aim or e)

- Wielder of Murales Blade Find out in next chapter

All information above that states "find out in later chappies" means that the information that is not given to you now will be revealed to you in the next chappie or in a later time period. All information above that has no answer means that you will soon find out what it means in do time.

This chapter has 3537 words in it and so far and 5934 words total in both chapters,

R&R bootches!! If you would like any ideas are helpful, it's not like all of a sudden a really cool name for some evil Demon Blade wielder just pops into my head, i have to use my youth fullness and think of some good ideas. But you reviewers know what, if you could help me out with that it be awesome, so give me some names and read the last part of the first chapter and see if you can find anything thats underneath the underneath in this chappy!! give me some reviews, i will except minor flames, but nothing big.

This chapter has 3684 words in it and so far and 5890 words total in both chapters

3684

2216

-------- 5890


	3. Authors Note

**Others note **

well i have already finished chapter 3 of Underneath the Underneath and i have already done some work on chapter 4 but im not going to post it cause i just posted 2 chapters of the story to soon, ill post the third chapter next week or in 2 weeks so stay tuned my fellow readers. This is june 9 if you wanted to know.

And jeez would it kill you guys to leave some reviews, its a simple click, type a review/and leave a message, thats all it takes.

Yours truly

writer of yuri


	4. Bathed In Blood AN this is the real one

Underneath the Underneath

Chapter 3.Bathed in Blood

I don't own Naruto, it would be nice to tho.

Well just for those rated E'rs out there, AN means authors note, meaning that me, the author of this story, is A-leaving you a note, or B-talking to the readers in general.

Well back on track here is my story, sorry it took me so long to add it, you know how it is during summer time, you get lazy and you just ignore that part of your head yelling at you relentlessly to spend 3 minutes tops for that last look over before posting it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If i can somersault over there i can take out all those nins who are oppressing the reinforcements. Here goes.

Naruto then does a somersault in the air slashing out at two on coming rock nins who thought they could take on the Demon Child. They were sadly mistaken...

As the Demon Child gracefully fell to the ground demonstrating the proper way to a Cloud nin on how to cut an enemy nin into pieces before chunks of a previously dead nin fall from the sky.

(AN, what Naruto just said means he killed the Cloud nin, he demonstrated to him the proper way to kill an enemy nin as soon as you fall to the ground before the dead bodies he cut while he was in the air hit the ground)

Naruto then used a move only to those worthy enough to meet the end of their fate by the technique, the Yondaimes signature move, the Shunshin no Jutsu. Any and every nin Naruto laid an eye on... every nin in Konoha heard their screams.

Their were thousands of ninjas from Cloud, Rock, Sound (any who were still alive), and Lightning. Konoha was losing, even though there were only a few battles taking place within Konoha, on the outside walls, many nins where seeing death every where, the grass was a mixture of the blood of friends and enemies. Everybody lost someone close to them, a friend, a family member, a sensei...

Bing, bing bing bing, slash, cling bing bing. Thats all you could hear if their weren't any screams of dying souls. Naruto was in the process of finishing off some 7 or 8 nins who happened to be some high lvl jounin who specialized in metal vs metal. Cling cling cling, one nin dropped dead from multiple wounds in his chest, neck and side. Ding ding cling, clash, swoosh, duck, leap, then Naruto pulled a move that was done in the movie called Troy,

(AN, if you haven't seen the movie, then something is wrong with you, ok this is how that scene went, Troy's most elite fighter, who ever he is i can't remember, he had such skills in any weapon he was called a god or something close to a god. An old Roman story goes saying "the gods blessed him that he could die by no blade to his body except from the feet", he was hit with 4 arrows to the chest, it didn't kill him, but an arrow through his foot did. OK, I'm getting off topic, well what i was trying to say is at a battle their elite fighter is ordered to kill the opposing armies top fighter, if they win then the other army surrenders, if they lose then they surrender, well the elite fighter of Troy killed the opposing fighter in less than 5 seconds, Troy's fighter easily jumped into the air and stabbed his sword into the other fighters neck and pulls it out before Troy's fighter hits the ground.)

The nin's blood immediately added to the already blood soaked grass, the other nins who were still alive all rushed Naruto at the same time. Ding slash slash cling cling cling clash clash, hit after hit slash after slash the nins kept coming Naruto was losing ground by the many nins coming after him, each time he'd slay one, another would take his place and strike at Naruto harder than the last.

Then an opening struck his eye, he grabbed a nin by the arm and flung him into an Cloud nin leaping at him from the air, did one of Hinata's moves that she used to spin out of the way when she almost bumped into Neji, to get behind a Rock nin while at the same time being to the side of a Cloud nin, Naruto jabbed 2 kunai into each others necks and then continues to cut down all the nins that hadn't backed away, Naruto was doing what i believe to be what Zabuza did to the Rogue nins at the Naruto Bridge in the naruto episodes of Haku. (AN, Haku and Zabuza died an honorable death)

Naruto then had to cancel off his Zabuza attack due to the fact that all the nins in his area where dead, even the Konoha nins, they had died long before the Demon Child had slane all those who were foolish enough to fight him.

As Naruto was cutting down another nin who underestimated him, the wielder of Murales Blade swung down and as Naruto tried to block the attack, the wielder poofed into a pile of smoke, the Demon Child's eyes went wide open as a sword went through his back. Then it was the wielder of Murales eyes that showed surprise as 3 kunai started flying towards him, he pulled his demon blade out of the clone and leaped back a few times to dodge the kunai that continually flew at him. To his surprise those weren't normal kunai, Naruto immediately started with a barrage of strikes from every direction, the demon wielder had no idea where the next attack would come from, one moment Naruto would be here and the next he would be a few yards a way throwing more kunai at him.

Naruto could only smirk to himself as his enemy was nearing his trap each time he dodged a kunai.

Naruto decided that playing with his enemy had gone on long enough, naruto then made 50 or so clones at started his barrage once again, each clone then teleported them selves using the kunai the Yondaime created for this particular jutsu. The demon wielder yelled STOP!!

The clones and the real Naruto immediately teleported back a safe distance and had on a face void of any emotion...save the hatred.

I am the wielder of Murales blade, and i believe you are the wielder of The Resurrecter's Blade, if I'm not mistaken.

No your not mistaken Naruto said in an evil way since he had 3 tails activated.

IF that is so then you are Naruto, the Demon Child of Kings, my name is...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Flashback)

Yes naruto that feels so good, y..yyes, ooooh that feels s...s...s..good. I know what you mean, cause i feel so much better.

I've been needing to get a massage for ever she said in between breaths.

(AN, sorry wrong flashback)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Flashback)

What do you mean I'm not going to kill him 'dobe', he deserves to die. What i mean to say is, if you kill him your only doing what he's wanted you to do since he let you live.

I DONT CARE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI!!!!!!

CHIDORI!!! yelled Sasuke

Chidori. Itachi said to himself behind is cloak or whatever.

(AN, yea this is the right Flashback, sorry about that other one)

The attacks canceled each other out, a huge explosion met them and they were blown back, a huge chunk of the ground was blown away and the trees that were a mile away were met with some heavy winds, broken branches, snapped trees, splintered wood, and fire.

Rrr, sharingan!! Sasuke yelled pissed that his attack was deflected

Mangekou. Itachi said almost bored.

Sasuke stared into the eyes of Itachi and could only be more pissed off for the fact that Sasuke still wasn't strong enough to kill Itachi.

The fight then commenced with Sasuke doing Katon-Flame Blowing no Jutsu, making Itachi leap out of the way only to appear right behind Sasuke standing their almost bored. When Itachi finally noticed that it was a clone, Itachi snapped the clones neck with one hand and through a kunai and 3 shurikin where Sasuke was hiding, it was another clone. Sasuke then flew from the ground with a chidori charged up and rushed Itachi, Itachi then noticed 20 more clones rushing him in a way that would be harder to counter attack (AN, whatever that order or pattern was, I have no idea)

Mean while, Naruto and Kisami where fighting like there was no tomorrow, Naruto was gaining the upper hand, Naruto was stronger than Itachi, and Itachi could kill Kisami in a matter of moments if he got serious. Naruto created two Demon Vines and started throwing kunai at Kisami to hold him back while he created the whips/vines.

Naruto then disappeared from Kisami's view, he was met with a sharp searing pain to his side as he tried to counter attack Kisami's huge ass wave move that he does in the shippuden series. Blood was running down his side but Naruto kept on attacking. The Demon Child attacked mercilessly, never holding back. Kisami was running low on chakra. He had to keep putting more chakra into his sword to block Naruto's attacks or risk having his ass kicked the wrong way.

Naruto then decided enough was enough, he activated his new jutsu he was saving for an occasion like this. Suifu-Yonwra!! Naruto yelled while the attack was just about to hit Kisami.

(soo ee foo yawn ra) a combination of Suiton-Water element jutsu, and Futon- Wind Element Jutsu

Kisami was immediately embedded with hundreds of little blades of water coming at him. The technique of combining water and wind can be a powerful asset, the force of wind launched the water so fast it created a deadly force. (AN,ok back on track) When he heard the technique and looked upon the mass of the blades of water rushing at him, Itachi tried to run towards Kisami only to have Sasuke create 5 clones with out of the way but found his legs to not think that was a good idea. When Kisami wasn't looking, the Demon Child teleported behind him and disabled his legs with a jutsu. Paralyzing no Jutsu.

Kisami was immediately covered in gashes all over his body, when the razors hit him, blood sprayed everywhere then it just started to ooz out of the gashes. Kisami died moments after the jutsu.

Itachi looked up to see Kisami, his comrade dead with multiple wounds all over his body, he looked from Kisami's corps to Naruto and then frowned. Without speaking a word he ran to his comrade and transported away with him.

Damn Him!!!

It's no use Sasuke he's long gone now, but he knows not to fuck with us anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sorry again for taking so long to post this chapter, i actually finished a few months ago. (4 or 5)

this chapter didn't have nearly as many words as the other chapters but you know what, i ran out of ideas and decided to leave it at that, but I'm thinking of newer ones, awesome isn't it, do you all think the idea of how i pronounce the words out like that by giving sound by sound step is a good way or could i do something better??

well i like thinking of new names for stuff, its fun.

Really i only have 1 review, why won't you just leave a message saying hi to me, you know anything just leave a message.

Um sorry about not being able to proofread it to its fullest or finish the information below but I'm leaving later today to go on vacation with family, ill be gone for a week and I've really been trying to make time for this but its not that easy, thing have to be done, this is summer time, you try to schedule something complicated like this and finish it in time, lol its hard, well here is what should only be half of a chapter is actually my entire chappy, well c ya all in a week bootches. Sorry its fun saying that

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Murales Blade – increased speed, ability to stay focused, think straight and come up with strategy...nicknamed "Morales Blade"

Amori - Demon inside of Murales Blade -

(aim or e)

- Wielder of Murales Blade

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nemuar Lereighning Blade - gives wielder grate speed, power and chakra control

(Nem u ar)(ler a ning, the "eigh" not eight, it's pronounced as "a")

Raekree - Demon inside of Nemuar Lereighning Blade -

(ray e kree)

- Wielder of Nemuar Lereighning Blade

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

- Demon inside of

- Wielder of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
